Spectrum
Spectrum, the main character and protagonist of Night's Grip, is a spirit wolf with smoky-black fur, black ear tufts, glowing eyes and markings. Her eyes and markings change with her mood. During the Story Coming soon! Relationships Moon In the early stages of life, Spectrum and her sister were inseparable - as time went on however with Moon's envy rising, Spectrum began to have concerns about her sister's irritation, and would sometimes ask her to calm her fur. She would sometimes think it was her fault, and other times she would go on to think she just may be angry about something or another. When Moon revealed her jealousy at the peak of her madness, Spectrum was silenced. She didn't have the time to think too much about it anyhow as Moon killed her sister soon after. Upon rebirth, Spectrum's confusion about her sister prickled her. She knew that her sister loved her and had concerns about her (since at the peak of her madness, she mentioned that she and her sister should be above her pack-mates due to their Divine blood) but still wondered why she had been jealous over her battle-skills and tri-elements. When she defeated her sister, Spectrum forgave her sister's treachery. At the time of Death's new title and position among Dawn and Dusk, Spectrum was sad to see her go. She has faith that when it's her time of passing she will reunite with her sister and make up the lost time with a better relationship. Bloodfang Since her uncle adopted her and her sister when they were very young, Spectrum and Moon had no clue that Bloodfang wasn't their biological father. Because of this, Spectrum was very friendly and always willing to impress her 'father' at the time. She was always happy with Bloodfang's behaviour though sometimes his pride in her embarrassed Spectrum. Violetta Spectrum didn't like her 'mother' very much, but tolerated her. She mostly didn't like the fact that she was over-sympathetic, caring and even to a point, paranoid. But Spectrum still tried to impress her and be the best wolf she could be. Snowdrop In false belief that Snowdrop was also her sister, Spectrum and Snowdrop were fairly close. This closeness remained after Moon began to envy Spectrum, and the two often shared gossip, hunted and played together. When Snowdrop had her first litter - Gem, Storm and Rain, Spectrum had a strong pride in her, and believed that she herself could be as good a mother as she was. Mist Spectrum loved to spend time with her grandmother especially as a young pup. Her interest in medicine and healing fascinated Spectrum to the core - but she knew she'd never have the ability to heal another. Moth In contrast to her father's mother, Mist, she didn't like Moth's grumpy attitude and often steered clear altogether to prevent stirring irritation. When it was time for Moth's passing to the Forest of the Glistening Rivers, she had been mournful however she wasn't as grieving as Moon was. Trivia *Spectrum (before she died) was a smoky-black she-wolf with green eyes. *She calls her sister by her true name, Moon, rather than Death, the name she gave herself. She does this because Death is her sister, and called her that all her life. *She has the blood of Dawn and Dusk in her veins, aswell as her father, mother and sister. Category:The Element Force Category:Female Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Darkness Mages Category:Electricity Mages Category:Poison Mages Category:Multi-Elementals Category:Incomplete